Sasha and Bump - A caseyKyle related story
by Wannamarrykitsch
Summary: Sasha's first pregancy test was wrong. She is pregnant and what is she going to do with the dad in prison half of the time? Will his older brother Kyle end up meaning more to someone in summer bay than he ever expected?
1. The first test was wrong Case

This is a Case/ Sasha fanfic to stat but depending on how much Casey annoys me in the show by choosing Tamara I may end up switching it to a Sasha/Kyle because Kyle is kinda growing on me.

Casey looked at the text message on his screen his heart racing as the news sunk in.

-Text- The first test was wrong Case. You're going to be a dad I just didn't know how to say it to your face again. Sasha x

Casey let his head sink into his hands as he read the message one more time before throwing it onto the sofa. What the hell was he going to do, Sash would be about 3 months pregnant now he was guessing and he would be in prison half of the time throughout the entire pregnancy and then the first few months of his little one's life. He couldn't leave Sasha to do it on her own but what else was he going to do really? He heard the door open and groaned as he rolled onto his back on the sofa lifting his head to inspect who was home.

His mood only grew worse as he noticed Kyle smiling down at him." What's up little brother?" Kyle grinned, he was trying he really was. He wanted to bond with his brothers and make something out of their new found relationship and so far it was proving hard with Casey it really was making it hard. Not that he could blame him for obvious reasons but he just wished Casey would at least try. Kyle sighed as Casey ignored his comment swiped his phone from the side and made his way out of the door without a word.

Brax was behind the bar at Angelo's busy sorting orders when he noticed a rather distressed Casey heading his way. "What's up mate?" He asked and pulled him out a beer, normally he wouldn't condone such early drinking from his youngest brother but boy did he look like he needed it. Silently Casey passed his phone over showing Brax the message that Sasha had sent him an hour before. Brax let out a puff as he read it placing it back down in the counter leaning across to speak to Casey more privately.

"You spoke to her yet mate?" Brax questioned earning himself a shake of the head from Casey as he downed more of his beer.

" Are you going to speak to her?"

"And say what Brax, huh? Wow that's awesome Im really sorry Im not going to be there for half of it but I'll do my best when I'm around a few days a week?"

" Case I think you're forgetting Sash was there with you through the entire court case, she knows what you've got and yet she still told ya which means she obviously wants you involved?"

" How am I going to do it Brax? I'm not going to be able to support her at all."

" Yes you are mate, We'll help. Dr Walker will look after her you know that."

Brax sighed as Casey buried his head in his arms again letting out a small chuckle to himself.

"I'm the oldest, don' you think I should be the one to be having kid troubles? Not you and heath." Brax moved to grab a beer for himself and as he turned he spotted Sasha in the door way looking at the pair. Slapping Casey's arm he frowned and lent forward again." Time to man up mate, Sasha is here."


	2. You might not be so bad after all

Sasha looked across Angelo's at Casey biting her lip as he stared back still unmoving. She couldn't help the small smile that crept onto her lips at the sight of Brax tipping Casey of his stool but it soon faded again as Casey started to make his way over to her. He stopped just a few feet away from her causing the smaller girl to look up at him due to their height differences.

"I was going to leave you to it but you're going back tomorrow Case. " Sasha whispered looking down again at her scuffed pumps." I really think we should talk about this now then we will have a few days out from each other to think about it."

Casey looked down at her his heart breaking about how good she was being about all of this. He had broken up with her and left her high and dry after kissing another girl and yet here she was thinking more about his welfare than her own. "Sash I don't know what to say." Casey admitted quietly his head hanging low at this point.

"Let's go for a walk." Sasha mumbled taking his arm.

By the time they had made it to the beach Casey had sorted his head out and figured it was sort this situation out now or worry stupid for the next 4 days whilst he was locked up.

"So…" Sasha started as they sad on the dune before she was cut off by Casey who pressed is finger to her lips.

"Sasha, My attitude from the first time still stands. I want to be with you and I want to support you." He told her his voice stern yet gentle." I was wrong to push you away okay?"

"But what about Tamara?"

"Tamara's gone home Sash, I sent her to sort her family life out."

"Really, but I thought you felt something for her?"

"I do, but I felt for you first Sasha and you're currently carrying my baby. I'm not going to be here all the time though Sasha."

"I know, you think I'm going to judge you on that Case. I was with you the entire court cases remember?" Sash questioned causing Casey to chuckle slightly.

"What?"

"Nothing that's just exactly what Brax said, he's always right."

Sasha smiled and tucked herself into Casey feeling better than she had in days. "My dad's going to kill us you know that don't you?" Sasha chuckled lightly as Casey sighed." Oh he is actually going to murder me." He grumbled wrapping his arms around Sasha protectively as he watching the impending sunset on the horizon of the sea. "We should just runaway together." Sash whispered quietly linking her fingers in between his.

Casey awoke the next morning to find himself tucked around Sasha on the beach just as the sun was rising. They were both covered in sand and Sid really was going to kill him if he took Sasha home like this. He groaned softly and wrapped his arms around her a little tighter his hands resting upon her stomach which would soon progress into full baby bump carrying his little rascal. "Sasha come on we got to get up." Casey mumbled into her ear as Sasha stirred.

" Naww, we did it again." Sasha spoke through a yawn as she spun to look at Casey who lent forward putting a kiss on Sasha's head." Let's go back to me you can shower up and I'll take you home." He mumbled standing pulling Sasha up with him.

Sasha showered first slipping into the trackies Casey had given her and his hoody since her clothes were mucky from the beach. She sat on the sofa flicking threw a surfing magazine she had found waiting for Casey to finish in his own shower only looking up as she heard someone else entering the room.

Kyle observed the girl sat on the sofa and frowned softly, she was definitely too young for Heath or Brax and he didn't remember bringing her home which could only mean she belonged to Casey. As he studied her rather bright hair colours Kyle smiled to himself suddenly placing the girl as the one he had seen out with Casey the day he followed him to the bush.

"You're Sasha right?" Kyle asked sitting on the seat next to the sofa earning him a small nod and a semi smile.

"I'm Kyle." He smirked holding out his hand instantly regretting it as she shied away from him.

"I know who you are; you are the boy who kidnapped my boyf… well Casey and tried to kill him." Sasha spat her quick temper showing.

"I'm not some animal you know, I was annoyed because he killed my dad!" Kyle protested holding up his hands." I'm trying to fit in around here and get to know my brothers but all you Casey lovers are making it really hard. "

Sasha felt her gaze soften slightly, he seemed upset and she had a feeling what he was saying was true." Well how about you make me some breakfast and I might think about judging you through my own opinion?" Sasha smiled laughing as Kyle jumped up and made his way into the kitchen looking into the fridge. "Wait, I don't really know how to cook." Kyle admitted a soft blush forming as Sasha watched him from where she was leant against the wall.

"What not even scrambled egg?" Sasha asked, Kyle shaking his head. She giggled gently before walking over grabbing the eggs and milk." It's simple I'll show you." She smirked rolling her eyes as Kyle appeared at her side nudging her slightly." You don't seem that bad" Sash commented as she began breaking the eggs unaware of Casey who was making his way to them.

"Sasha?" Casey called wondering why she wasn't on the sofa making his way to the kitchen where he saw Kyle way to close to Sasha from him comfort. "Kyle get away from her." Casey snapped taking hold of Sasha's hand gently not wanting to be too forceful with her knowing her situation. "We best get you home." He grumbled glaring at Kyle as Sasha grabbed her things.

Sasha headed out of the door as Casey turned to Kyle who was now stood looking at the bowl of broken eggs wondering what to do next, highly pissed off that his brother had taken away Sasha the only girl who had seemed to be nice to him so far. "I mean it Kyle, you stay away from Sasha." The youngest brother demanded before closing the door.


	3. Coming right up

Brax and Casey pulled up outside the prison compound in silence as they had been the entire journey here. "Case mate what's up?" The older Braxton questioned his little brother.

"Sasha." He mumbled softly looking across at Brax with a sad smile. He was worried about her and how she was going to cope. "She's still so young Brax, and I'm not going to be around to look after her like I should be because I'm going to be stuck in here." A sigh left Casey as Brax placed a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"Me and Heath will look after her buddy, make sure she's got all the protection and stuff she needs and her dad is a doctor so she's looked after on the health front. Then she lives with Indi and April so I wouldn't worry mate."

Casey looked at his brother smiling knowing he was trying to make him feel better but it really wasn't helping with what else was playing on his mind. "What about Kyle?" Casey questioned.

"Case we've been over this he's staying."

"No not at the house, Kyle with Sasha."

"Well I didn't say he would help as I gathered you wouldn't want him too."

"I don't."

"So what's with the face mate?"

"I brought Sasha around to ours early this morning for a shower before I took her home. When I got out of the shower myself she was in the kitchen making eggs with him like they were best friends."

Brax looked at his brother a look of total confusion of his face, for once he really didn't know what to say." Look I'll have a word with him this arvo, tell him to stay away from her. That make you feel better?"

"Thanks Brax." Casey hugged his brother lightly before disappearing inside.

"Case remember keep your head down. You got two other to think of now!" Brax called after his brother before driving away.

Meanwhile Sasha sat curled up over the toilet her stomach wrenching at the slightest movement. Her dad hadn't said a word to her when she had walked through the door guessing correctly who she had been with all night and the other kids had all headed off to work or some appointment. All she really wanted was Casey to tell her it was going to be ok but she had to learn to do this without him because she really didn't want him to worry about her when he was inside.

Kyle stood on the door step to the farm after asking one of the River Boys how to get to the Walker's place. He really didn't know what he was doing here but Sasha seemed really cool and he would like to think he could have a friend around here. Knocking Kyle anticipated meeting some form of dad and was worried when all he could hear was someone throwing up. "Hello? Sasha?" Kyle called.

"Just a minute."

"Sasha are you alright?" Kyle asked worriedly opening the door following the noise of someone being sick. Reaching the door he sighed softly seeing Sasha being sick and moved over pulling her hair back out of her face holding it up for her. "You got a bug?" He asked her quietly holding her back. Sasha shook her head sitting back away from the toilet Kyle quickly moving to flush for her. "Wait… You're not pregnant are you?" Sasha looked up at him with a sad smile on her lips." First time I do it and this happens, bad luck huh?" Kyle laughed lightly admiring how he could even have a sense of humnor at times like these.

"I'm guessing junior belongs to my brother?"

"Yes, Casey's all right."

" Can I uh? Get you anything?"

Sasha smiled at him softly wondering why he was being so nice." A glass of water would be nice."

"Coming right up." Kyle beamed at her happy for the first time in ages.


	4. Thankyou

- Just a small chapter to develop the friendship between Kyle and Sasha! Bit of Kyle/Brax at the end!

Kyle handed the water over slouching back down against the wall sitting opposite Sasha with a small smile upon his lips.

"Thank you." Kyle smiled softly

"What for?" Sash replied with an amused grin upon her face. "You are the one who just held my hair whilst I was being a sick."

"For not judging me, everyone I've met so far has judged me because they love little old Casey yet here you are dating the guy, carrying his kid and yet your willing to give me a chance and that really means something to me." He smiled taking the water for her as she looked a little green and quickly grabbed her hair again for her.

"Come on if you get it all out now there's nothing for later." Kyle spoke soothingly to try and calm her down as he could tell she was getting worked up.

Sasha sat back up slowly wiping her mouth with the towel sighing and she tears welling. She felt Kyle lean forward and smiled softly as he wiped the tears away.

" Well I can hardly judge can I? Casey isn't the first River Boy I've dated the first ones dead, I killed him." Sasha looked at him with an amused smirk to his reaction.

"It's really not what you think."

"So what is it then?"

"Stu abused me, he use to hit me all the time and I accepted it thinking he was punishing for me doing wrong. I eventually realised he wasn't and he got banned from seeing me but he threatened my friend so I went with him." Sasha could tell Kyle was getting worked up but she carried on knowing she couldn't stop now. " He tried to hit be again but this time I fought back and I pushed him over, he hit his head on a rock and it killed him. I really didn't mean to but I just wanted the pain to stop. I was bullied and judged for weeks afterwards so I get how you feel, everyone deserves a second chance right?" Sasha smiled softly standing up slowly Kyle rushing to help her up.

"Well, still thank you anyway. And thank you for telling me that." He mumbled. "If you're feeling up for it we could go for a walk?" Sasha nodded softly but looked down at her clothes. She still had Casey's jumper on and now just a pair of loose denim shorts.

"You look fine Sasha." Kyle smiled

"How did you cope with me being sick anyway?" Sasha questioned walking out of the door before him.

"Practise, my mum is terrible." Kyle admitted Sasha smiling at him gently.

Kyle walked back into the Braxton house hold a few hours later after leaving Sasha in the care of her sister who had taken no hesitation to question him to the max.

"Where have you been?" Brax questioned from the sofa sipping his beer. "I've been trying to call you all arvo."

"Out."

"Who with?"

"A friend."

"You don't have any mates around here Kyle." Brax stated standing up.

"Yea, I do." He was about to disappear around the corner when Brax grabbed his arm.

"Have you been with Sasha?"

"So what if I have?"

"Casey wants' you to stay away from her." Brax grumbled not really happy being the messenger between the two anymore. "She's in a bit of a situation but me and Heath will watch her."

"Yea, she's pregnant I know. I've spent most of the day holding her hair for her whilst she's been sick and reassuring her everything is going to be okay whilst Casey is inside. She doesn't judge me Brax and I'm not throwing her friendship away for anyone." With that he pulled away leaving Brax in shock.

Kyle held her hair whilst she was being sick, damn he was not expecting that.


	5. Must be nice

-This chapter is quite Casey filled guys but trust me it's all part of the story 3

Casey felt the nudge in his side as he made his way back into the kitchen turning his head silently to find Courtney smirking at him. "So has your time away made you realise that you need to be smart and do as I say?" Courtney asked the larger boy. Casey stared at him blankly and shook his head, if anything his visit away and his time spent with Sasha had only made him more determined to stay on the straight and narrow.

"I told you I'm not doing your job." The Braxton grumbled remaining in his place sighing as Courtney bunched up his shirt and balled him into the wall.

"Do you want both sides of your face to match mate?" Courtney threatened causing Casey to laugh. He took the smaller boys hands and shoved him away into the opposite wall. "If you know what's good for you you'll leave me alone. I have Sasha and a new baby waiting out there for me and I'm not dragging myself down any further for the likes of you."

As soon as the words left his mouth Casey regretted them, how stupid could he have been to mention Sasha? Way to put the best thing in your life in danger Casey! The boy scolded himself watching Courtney intently as he backed away leaving him alone to worry.

* * *

Courtney sat in the visiting room across from his cousin a piece of paper in his hand. Silently he slid it over a menacing grin on his face. "I want you to go to Summer Bay, find and find Sasha, I don't know her last name but she is dating a boy names Casey so you should be able to find her and when you do I want you to deliver the message on the paper loud and clear." Jackson nodded shortly standing up shoving the note in his pocket leaving the prison grounds heading straight to Summer Bay.

* * *

Sasha walked out of Angelo's her pizza in hand and made her way over to the bench's. Placing her pizza down Sasha was about to perch her self on the seat when she felt a hand cover her mouth and someone dragging her down to the deserted beach.

"You're Sasha aren't you?" The small girl simply nodded.

"Well I've got a message for you to give to that precious boyfriend of yours Casey. " Jackson snarled in Sasha's ear holding her mouth tightly as he pinned her to the sand. "You tell him…" Jackson never got to finish his sentence as he felt him self being hoisted of by the collar . Kyle threw the boy onto the sand kneeling on his chest locking the boys jaw between his hands. "What is your name?" Kyle spat tightening his grip a little .

"Like I'd tell you."

"Oh you better."

"Why what are you going to do? Huh, kill me?"

"No, that would be too easy. And considering I kidnapped my own brother, took him out to the desert and tortured him I'm sure I can come up with something pretty horrific for you."

Sasha watched on in horror hesring Kyle talk like that scared her slightly but she knew he was just standing up for her.

"My name's Jackson."

"Good boy, now tell me exactly what exactly gave you the right to touch a single hair on that girls head."

"I was told to give her a message to pass along to Casey loud and clear."

Kyle felt his anger boil, what the hell had Casey done now and how did they know abut Sasha. "Well I suggest you go and find whoever gave you those instructions to deliver this message and tell him to ask Casey his last name. And if I ever see you around Summer Bay again. I will kill you. Now run along and make sure /you/pass along the message that Sasha is looked after loud and clear for me won't you."

Kyle released the boy smirking softly as he scrambled away only glancing over his shoulder for a slight second before disappearing. Seconds later he was shocked as he felt Sasha fling herself at him hugging into him close her hands latched onto his t-shirt.

"Thank you so much, I-I was so scared." Kyle held onto her tightly wrapping his arms around her back.

"Don't you worry about it I got you, got to look after my best friend and my little niece or nephew now hasn't I? Kyle laughed softly.

Brax watched on at the scene un folding before his eyes. He had been rushing down to Sash's aid himself when he had seen Kyle intervene. Maybe this boy really was a Braxton after all.

* * *

A FEW HOURS LATER.

Casey laid out on his bed counting the scratches on his roof only lifting his head as he heard someone appear in his door way.

"What's your last name?" Courtney asked quietly staring down at the boy on the bed."

"Why do you want to know?"

"I like to know my fellow inmates."

"Braxton, I'm a Braxton." Courtney felt his heart sink at the words. The Braxton's ran the Riverboy's and he wasn't stupid enough to try and mess with their little brother. He had heard about their notorious reputation for trouble and how a new Braxton had rolled up. Brax and Heath were ad enough but by all accounts Kyle hadn't quite learnt how to reign in his temper yet.

"Why didn't you tell me that before?"

"Because I want to survive on my own not because you're scared of my brothers."

Courtney brushed his statement off with a small laugh. "I ain't scared of no Braxton. Especially you. Must be real nice knowing your brother is looking out for your girl whilst your inside. Keeping her all comfortable."

Courtney goaded leaving Casey trying to decide whether or not he should be worried about which brother he really meant.


	6. I'll hurry right there

**NEXT DAY**

Sasha quickly rushed up the side of the car as it moved to pull out of the driveway knocking on the window frantically. "Heath wait!" Sasha pleaded tapping on the window again sighing in relief as he stopped the car.

"Geeze Sasha are you crazy?" Heath questioned a look of total look of confusion upon his handsome features as to why the younger girl was acting like a maniac.

"You're going to pick up Casey right?"

"Yea why?"

"Can I come?"

Heath looked at the pleading girl and sighed rolling his eyes leaning over opening the door for her. "Get in or we're going to be late." Sasha dived in with an excited grin on her face kissing Heaths cheek. "Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" Sasha giggled causing heath to groan at her loudly as he pulled out of the drive and set off to the compound to pick up Casey

Heath looked across at her and smiled slightly at how excited she seemed to see Casey. "So I'm guessing that you two are back on track then." He asked still smiling. "Yea I guess you could say that."

Sasha looked across at Heath, knowing he had managed to look after Rocco and Darcy made her smile a little because if he could raise a baby then surely she could. Right?

"Heath, what's it like being a parent?" Sasha asked her tone curious.

"It's hard and tiring but the rewards of knowing that little sprog is yours and that they are going to love you no matter what is just amazing." He glanced across at her his face confused again. "Why do you want to know?" He asked wondering what a 16 year old girl could be asking him that. "Wait, are you knocked up?"

"Oh that's a real nice way to put it Heath." Sasha snapped slightly her hands falling onto her stomach in a protective manner.

"Well sorry it's just a shock isn't it, it Casey's?"

"Yes, /it's/ Casey."

"Gezze, didn't know the crafty bugger had it in him. Remind me to congratulate him on that won't you!" Heath teased softly earning himself a slap from the dark haired girl who was now scowling at him but it didn't take long for her smile to return as she realised they were nearing where Casey was.

Sasha bit her lip as she sat on the trunk of Heath's truck waiting for Casey. As soon as she saw his face she dived of running too him laughing as he caught her spinning her around like some cheesy movie. "God it's good to see you." Casey breathed out burying his head in her neck.

Heath watched on making a fake gagging sound at the pair." Oh god would you two get a room!" He protested at his little brother who had proceeded to kiss Sasha. Sasha stood facing Heath as she pulled away and laughed her eyes watching the car that had now pulled up behind Heath's wondering who was in it. Her face fell as she saw the familiar brunette standing there.

She instinctively pushed Casey away. "Oh so much for her being gone Casey- I'm glad this is all such a joke to you." Picking up her bag Sasha walked over to Heath who was scowling at his little brother. He was a reformed man thanks to the likes of Bianca Scott.

"Come on I'll take you home- Looks like you can take care of yourself." Heath grumbled at his brother nodding the in direction of Tamara who was looking rather upset herself at this point.

"What the hell Casey? You send me away to sort out my family issues and I come back and you've gone running straight back to her!" Tamara spat giving Casey the second shove in 5 minutes.

"Tamara please it's not what you think!" Casey pleaded holding up his hands in protest at her as she climbed back in her car slamming the door furiously driving away.

Casey sighed scooping his bag up pulling out his phone dialling Brax's number.

"Casey mate are you okay? Heath got you?" The older Braxton questioned worried slightly.

" Not exactly, he came brought Sasha with him. Then Tamara showed up. Heath kinda took Sasha's side and drove her home. And Tamara isn't to pleased with me either."

Brax sighed softly. "Case I thought I told you to sort this two chick thing out."

" I thought I had honestly Brax I did."

"Hold still I'll be right there."

Brax slipped his phone into his pocket and smiled at Kyle in an apologetic way at Kyle who was on the sofa with their pizza. " Sorry buddy I've got to go and pick Casey up. Idiot upset Sasha /and/ Tamara didn't he?"

" Don't worry about it? Mind if I take this to Sashas?" Kyle questioned deciding to be honest with his brother. Brax hesitated but shrugged.

"Whatever mate just no funny business, whether they've fallen out or not she is Casey's girl alright." Kyle nodded as Brax left pulling out his phone.

-Text-

Hey you, I have pizza and ice cream. Want me to come over? Kyle x

-Text-

Heath just dropped me off, get your bum here now. Sasha x

Kyle slipped his phone in his pocket grinning as he headed out of the door.


	7. It's not what it look's like

Sasha sat opposite Kyle on the sofa biting the piece of pizza smiling at him as he tried to slurp the melted cheese of his chin. "Kyle you are such scruff!" The young girl giggled shaking her head at him. When she had first heard about Kyle Braxton she had never imagined that she would end up best friend's with him. But he was the only one, even as strangers that seemed to notice she needed a friend and she sure as hell could tell he needed one.

"Says you with the pizza sauce or your nose!" Kyle protested and leaned over wiping it off with his thumb still smiling at her, she was brilliant in his eyes. Didn't take herself to seriously, wasn't always on some sort of diet and she was just fun to be around. "You know, I can see why Casey likes you Sasha." Kyle remarked causing her to blush. "Yea well, apparently he likes Tamara too."

Kyle shook his head lightly disagreeing with her. "Nahh, I know he is a total idiot and I'm not defending him but I think the dude really just doesn't see why Tamara would offend you." Sasha sighed knowing Kyle was right but it still didn't help how much it hurt her knowing there would always be that other girl in his life. "Well I just hope he sorts himself out, it's going to be hard enough to telling my dad I'm pregnant without having to do it alone." Kyle sighed and pulled Sasha into a hug.

"Worst come to worst, I'll tell him with you if you want."

"Trust me you really don't want to volunteer for that job."

"I would for you."

"Really?"

"Yea of course I would."

"But why?"

"Because you are the only one here willing to give me a chance Sasha, even my own brothers don't trust me properly."

"Yea well, everyone deserves a second chance. You took the stand for Casey after all."

"Exactly!" Kyle protested flapping his hands. "I just want to fit in."

"What it like having brothers you've never bonded with before?"

Kyle paused for a second. "It's nice to know you belong. Heath he is being really cool. He kind of gets being the one on the bad side. And Brax is trying I can tell, just Casey that doesn't want me around.

"Well you did kidnap him and strap him to a car in the desert." Sasha shot back her tone playful. "But it gets easier you know. I thought I was never going to fit in with Indi and Dex when I got here but now I can't imagine being without them."

"Wait you haven't always been in Summer Bay."

"Nope, I only got here about a year ago."

"But like everyone I've seen you around loves you."

"I know right, I'm fabulous!"

Kyle chucked the pillow at her the pair of them laughing together. He moved so he was on his knees pinning Sasha to the corner hitting her softly. "Say I'm the greatest!"

"Never!"

"Say it!"

"Noo!"

Kyle continued his face covered in a grin. "Sasha say it!"

"Fine fine, you Kyle Braxton are the greatest."

Sasha shoved him off playfully . "Now I get to choose the film." Kyle groaned and sunk into the corner. "Great, chick flick alert."

"Actually I was thinking source cored, got a bit of action and romance all in one!" Sasha beamed Kyle's grin simply growing. How the hell could Casey mess this girl around?

* * *

Somewhere along the duration of the movie Sasha had moved so she was tucked into Kyle's side his arms draped around her protectively. She had fallen asleep, Kyle had just guessed the mornings event had caught up with her and the sight of her sleeping there had caused his to slowly fall asleep too.

* * *

Sid pulled up after his shift and climbed out of his car sighing as he saw Casey sat in one of the deck chairs. "Casey what are you doing here." He questioned the Braxton who had quickly sat up in his seat

"Dr Walker, I was waiting for Sasha to come back. I upset her today like a total idiot." Casey grimaced knowing the Dr didn't like him at the best of times.

" Yes, well you seem to be doing a lot of that lately don't you?" Sighed responded bitterly. "But Sasha wasn't in town so unless she is at a friends she should be inside.

Worry instantly filled Casey as he prayed she was ok because he had knocked several times over the past couple of hours . "I knocked sir."

"Why don't you come on in Casey and we will see if she's inside." Sid dropped his keys on the side. "Sasha?" He called walking into the living room room not expecting the sight that he was confronted with. Sasha was laid curled up on the sofa her head tucked into Kyle's chest as he wrapped around her both sleeping. "Sasha!" Sid barked both sleeping teens both instantly stirring. Casey looked over Sid's shoulder shocked by the sight Sid he just seen. How could she judge him over Tamara and then go running to Kyle.

"Sasha, how could you!" Casey whispered Sid looking at her daughter who was just waking, realising the position she was in Sasha instantly felt guilty and she was sure it was portrayed on her face. "Dad, Casey it's not what it looks like" She protested sitting up Kyle copying the motion behind her. "Sir I am really sorry, we were just watching a movie and we must have dozed off." He pleaded looking between him and the younger Braxton who looked like he was about to boil over. "Case mate."

"I think you should go Kyle." Sid spoke firmly and quietly trying to keep his own anger in check. "You too Casey."

"No dad, I want to talk to him."

"Yea well I don't really want to talk to you right now Sasha, you question my intentions with Tamara and you go and cuddle the person who tried to kill me?" Casey spat not caring about who saw his emotions at this second.

"Because he listened to me Casey and he understood!" She protested to the retreating figure. Kyle shoved his hands in his pockets looking down. "I'm really sorry Sasha." She shook her head hugging her arms to her chest. "Not your fault Kyle."

He sighed with a gentle smile and left leaving father and daughter.

"Sasha how could you, moving onto one Braxton from the next! I never thought you would stoop that low."

"Dad it's not like that, I'm back with Casey I'm pregnant with his baby and Kyle was just being a friend!" Sasha snapped before storming into her room.

* * *

Casey slammed the Braxton door upon entry leaving Brax stunned only moving his confused gaze as Kyle entered copying the exact motion of Casey earlier.

"Casey!Kyle!" Brax called standing up, when neither boy answered him Brax sighed.

"CASEY, KYLE GET YOUR ASSES OUT HERE NOW!"

The pair slowly slouched out of their room leaning on the wall each on the opposite side casuing Brax to glance between them.

"What the hell happened now?" The eldest Braxton questioned his face looking tired.

"Ask Romeo over there who was cuddled up with Sasha?" Casey spat. Brax looked across at his brother shaking his head. "Mate I thought I told you no funny business." Kyle held up his hands. "We were watching a movie and we fell asleep I swear to you Brax."

Casey looked on shocked at Brax. "Wait you knew he was going over their."

"Whats wrong Casey I'm not good enough to hang around with her huh? That's just you who can't even decide if you really want to be with her?" Kyle shook his head in disgust before heading back into his room.

"Casey, Sasha want's Kyle to be around and you can't blame him for that. He has been around for her the past couple of days."

Casey looked to the ground his fingers gripping tightly. "What are you trying to make me feel bad because I haven't been?"

"No Case I'm just saying Sasha is going to need help when you're not around."

"But why does it have to be Kyle."

"Casey mate sit down." He grabbed a couple of beers handing one to his youngest brother. "Kyle not really that bad it seems. He held her hair the other day when she had morning sickness. And when this guys attacked her on the beach he defended her, he was pretty protective over her for you." Brax slapped his knee standing up to leave his little brother to stew. "Just think about giving him a break man."


	8. Just hang in there

-Now I know someone requested a bit of Braxton interaction and I aim to please every one so here you go!

Kyle sat on the beach playing with his phone part of his hoping it would make a noise sometime soon and that it would be Sasha contacting him. As soon as it buzzed Kyle opened the message grinning like an idiot as he saw Sasha's name flash with a message.

-text-

'Hey how's things your end buddy? Sx'

'Hey you, terrible. Casey is throwing his toys out of the pram fine style! K x'

'I'll talk to him and explain. Sx'

'Wanna come hang at the beach ? K x '

'Can't dad's got me on lock down, I had a great afternoon tho- Just what I needed J Sx'

Kyle felt his heart skin as she declined his invitation, he didn't know why but it felt so boring when he wasn't with her now a days. He quickly typed a reply.

'You sure? K x'

'Unfortunately, see you soon Sx'

'See you soon K x'

Kyle shoved his phone back into his pocket the days prospects looking rather bleak now. Noticing Heath, Kyle smiled at him. This brother wasn't actually that bad. He jogged over to him falling in line with his steps and smiled at him.

"Heath can I ask you something?" The younger Braxton questioned earning a raised brow from his older brother. Any other person and Heath would have told them to shove off but Kyle really looked like he needed to get something off his chest and thanks to Bianca he seemed to be acting like the better guy these days.

"Sure mate what's up?"

"What do you do when you think you might like a girl who is /way/ of limits?"

"She worth fighting for?" The younger boy smiled slightly as he thought.

"Well, I'd say so yea!"

" And just how off limits is she?" Heath questioned trying to decipher who the hell Kyle was talking about .

"Oh, I'd probably be murdered by numerous people if I pursued her." Heath looked at his little brother and all of a sudden the pieces fell into place. That's what all Casey's ranting had been about!

"Sasha." Heath frowned softly for once unaware of what to say. He planked his surf board into the ground and sat on the sand motioning for Kyle to do them same.

"What make's you think you like her?"

"Well, she's just awesome. Like in every aspect I can think off. And recently if I'm not around her I want to be."

" Look mate, does Sasha even like you at all?"

"Yea we hang out all the time, I even hold her hair when she's puking." Heath nodded in admiration.

"Gutsy bugger, luckily I missed that stage with both of my sprogs. But back on topic, look mate if Casey wasn't my little brother too I' tell you to fight for her and not stop until she realises you're the better guy… but he is soo…"

"So I should back off and let Casey have her right. Am I the only one that's noticed how much off a jackass Casey has been with her lately and all this Tamara stuff?" Kyle protested, and Heath couldn't argue with that having seen how hurt Sash had been when she had seen Tamara arrive for Casey.

" At the end of the day Sash is currently growing a bump that belongs to Case so they are always going to have a connection but if Casey keeps going like he is my guess is it ain't going to be a romantic one. So my advice little brother would be to stick it out if you really think she is worth it, and if Sasha decide she want's you too then go for it."

Kyle smiled and his brother and nudged him playfully. "What's gotten into you I swear you were harder than this when we first met."

"Love mate, makes me you do crazy things. But in the meantime boyo, I hear you touched Sasha whilst she is still Casey's and I'll break your fingers myself!" Heath teased standing up as Kyle laughed at him. "Anyway can I go surf now and try and regain some of my manliness?" Kyle nodded standing dusting of his jeans as he made his way back to the Braxton household to face the music.


	9. We've been busted

- Bit of everyone in this chapter for you guys!

Tamara approached Casey in Angelo's quietly noticing he was supporting his head on a bottle of beer and more than likely it wasn't his first. She really hadn't meant to kick off at him like that but it hurt seeing him with Sasha and she felt like he had only sent her away so she couldn't be a problem for him anymore.

"Hey." Tamara muttered weakly as she slid into the seat next to Casey.

"What no slap? No snide remarks? I thought you were pissed off at me too?" Casey asked the girl sliding her a beer over. Tamara sighed.

"I was, I am Casey how could you go running straight back to her after everything?"

"Tamara it's really not like that okay?"

"So you're not together?"

"No we are but it's not just like I went running back to her!"

"So what is it then Casey, did she just slip into your arms again?"

"No Tamara ok? Sasha is pregnant and it's mine and I'm just trying to do what I think's right!"

Tamara open and closed her mouths several times as she tried to muster up something to say that wouldn't sound judgemental or like she was extremely jealous- which she was. "You know it's yours?"

Casey nodded sipping his beer. "I took the poor girls virginity and I'm about 100% sure she hasn't slept with anyone else."

"So if she is having your baby and you are together why are you here drowning your sorrows?"

"Because I caught her with Kyle didn't I."

The smaller girl looked at him puzzled. "Are you going to elaborate or leave me to just assume the worst?"

"They weren't together like as in together but I went over there this arvo to apologise for this morning and they were asleep cuddled up together on her sofa."

"And are they like? Up to something?"

"I don't know, didn't stick around to find out did I?" Casey flopped his head on the bar sighing as he peeked up at Tamara.

"What do I do?"

"Well do you love her?" Casey thought about it really hard but he couldn't just come out with the words yes because it didn't feel right at all. Not when Tamara was sat in front of him. He still wasn't sure how he felt about her let alone Sasha right now.

"I like her, I like her a lot I really do. And I care about her more than I ever thought I would. But love I don't know."

Tamara looked at him a sad look upon her face. "Well she is pregnant with your kid Casey, you need to sort it out and you need to sort it out fast."

* * *

Sid looked at his daughter who was sat on the sofa a pained look on his face. "What is going on with you Sash?" He questioned his arms crossed against his chest.

"Nothing is going on dad."

"You're pregnant, dating a River boy who is in prison half of the time and now I find you cuddled up next to his brother who may I remind you is on trial for kidnapping and attempted murder!"

"Dad there is nothing you can do about this baby it is mine and Casey's problem. I don't actually know if we are going out because he has this weird thing with desert girl and as for Kyle, I've known him what 2 weeks he had realised how much I'm struggling, held my hair and stopped someone from attacking me, he has been a friend dad and he was there for me this afternoon when I needed someone to talk to. We were not cuddled up we fell asleep and that's it!" Sasha protested.

"I am just concerned about what your doing to your reputation Sash."

"Dad..." Indi spoke up. " I know people with worse reputation's than Sasha and maybe she is a little young but she has us, and Casey. And as for Kyle, he really isn't that bad once you get past the murder thing, I grilled him already. "

"But like you said he is on trial for attempted murder!" Sid said his tone warning to show he was getting to the limit.

"Excuse me but is everyone forgetting that /I/ was on trial for actual murder! Kyle made a mistake! We all make mistake, Dex when he tried to hide his seizures, you when you nearly beat Heath to death, Indi you are just frustratingly perfect! I'm not stopping seeing either Braxton dad so just deal with it!"

* * *

Sasha walked out of her house around 12:30 quiet as to not wake anyone. After walking into the town she made her way to the Braxton's trying to figure out which window she needed to tackle.

Climbing through Sasha pulled the chosen curtain back and froze when she was greeted with Heaths half naked figure. "Wrong room." Heath laughed gently as he noticed the teen blushing. "Casey's room is the next window."

Sasha shook her head slightly not really knowing how to tell Heath she didn't want Casey. It didn't take Heath long to figure out what she meant. "Round the corner, second window. Not the first that's Brax's and he may not be so understanding."

Sash smiled softly and bit her lip. "Thank you!"

As she climbed through the next window Sasha smiled softly noticing Kyle laid on his bed watching some rubbish on the TV. "Hey you." Kyle's head snapped to the side as he felt his heart rate increase as he saw her stood there in her shorts and a hoody way too big for her.

"What are you doing here?"

"Oh I can go if you want?" Sasha teased as Kyle shook his head furiously.

"No, No I was just shocked, You're dad is going to go mad. Does he know you're here?"

"Nope, but Heath does. " Kyle felt his heart sink as he thought about his conversation with his brother on the beach earlier. "What do you mean, how?"

"I uh- I kinda climbed into his window first!" Sasha blushed again as she remembered how Heath had looked.

"Oh please dear god tell me he was dressed.

"Well he had boxers on."

Kyle groaned softly and rolled over patting the side of his bed. "Come here you idiot, so what's up?"

"I just wanted to hang and someone told me you give pretty amazing cuddles."

The pair laughed as Sash tucked into him watching the TV slowly falling asleep.

* * *

Kyle woke to the sound of someone being sick and instantly knew it was Sasha, he had a mixed feeling in his stomach as he remembered the feeling of Sasha asleep in bed next to him. God she was going to kill him at this rate. He made his way to get her some water with intentions of taking it too her.

Brax awoke to the same noise and grudgingly went to investigate who it was. He knocked on the door softly and was only given more puke noises. He checked Casey's room which was empty and his surf board and Heath was still sprawled out sleeping. Must have been Kyle.

He made his way into the kitchen and was shocked as he bumped into a shirtless Kyle. "You stopped…" The bathroom was still in use by the person being sick and Kyle was stood infrotn of him. "Kyle who is in the bathroom?" Kyle froze.

"Please, Kyle please tell me it isn't Sasha."

"It isn't Sasha." Kyle offered meekly.

"Kyle I swear I told you no goddam funny business!" Brax snapped his little brother flinching.

"I haven't Brax I swear, she came over last night because Dr Walker was giving her a hard time and she didn't feel like going to Casey after today."

"Just make sure she is okay and get her out of here before Casey gets home."

Kyle made his way to the bathroom, a small smile to his face. He opened the door slightly heading in smiling as he saw Sasha. "Sash, I'm afraid we have been busted by Brax." Kyle admitted causing more moans to leave Sasha's mouth.


	10. Now you wait

It had been a week since Brax had found Sasha in his bathroom and he was growing worried at how attached she and Kyle had become. Sasha and Casey hadn't resolved their issues and had instead taken to avoiding each other and it wasn't made easy by her being around here with Kyle which meant Casey was often at Tamara's. The whole situation was confusing him enough so he couldn't imagine what it was doing to the younger ones.

He had gathered by now that Kyle liked Sasha, to be honest it was obvious for him to see when he saw the pair together and we some badgering in Heath's direction he had gotten the confirmation he needed. "Heath, you spoke to Kyle lately."

"Of course he is our brother Brax."

"Not what I meant Heath, like a personal talk?" Heath instantly knew what Brax was talking about.

" He came to me about something but I dealt with it."

" What did you talk about it."

"Just chicks and stuff."

"Heath am I going to have to drag this out of you."

"Don't know what you're talking about." The younger brother grumbled really not wanting to dog Kyle into Brax.

"Heath."

"Fine, alright Kyle thinks he likes Sasha but he isn't going to go there whilst she is still with Casey! Happy now!"

Heath walked away annoyed at all his brothers for getting themselves into such messes and meddling

* * *

Sasha stood behind the counter playing with the coffee machine; damn thing hadn't been working all day. Irene insisted the old girl just needed some TLC and she really didn't know anyone who she thought may be able to fix a coffee machine.

Casey wondered in smiling softly as he saw her busy away, she still looked so young and yet he knew off all the hurt she had been through, all the hurt /he/ had put her through and he wasn't over yet. "Hey Sash I think we need to talk."

Sasha looked up at him her face flustered, she had been avoiding him for a reason lately and it was because deep down she knew what was about to come of this conversation. "Not now Casey I'm trying to fix this goddam coffee machine because Irene refuses to get anyone in to look at it."

"Want me to take a look?"

"What do you know about coffee machines?" Sasha questioned as Casey grinned at her. "Well about as much as you and I'm a man so I'm better at these things naturally."

"Whatever." Sasha stepped aside and let him in. "So umm, what did you want to talk about?" She questioned nerves making her stomach flip.

"We have to do this here?"

"Well I can't see what difference it makes you're going to break my heart again no matter where we are."

Casey stopped his fiddling and turned to look at her his face full of hurt himself. "Sasha it's not like that it really isn't."

"Then what is it Casey, because I can't do this again."

"Yo-You have Kyle!" Casey protested suddenly trying to reverse it from him so he didn't feel quite so bad.

"Is that a code for I have Tamara now?" She asked tears welling up in her eyes. "Look Casey- Kyle really was just being a friend. I needed a friend. I really hope you two are happy, but I can't be around you. Not right now any way." She blinked softly her first tears falling down her cheek.

"Sasha please, something with Tamara is just there, it isn't something I could control it just happened."

"Casey please just leave."

" But Sasha, what about the baby?"

Sasha turned quickly making sure no one as listening. "Casey will you please be quiet! I don't want everyone knowing!"

He nodded but pulled her into the kitchen. "Sasha just because I don't want to be your boyfriend it doesn't mean I don't want to be there for you and our baby."

"I know Casey I know but you're going to go be with Tamara and to jail and I just can't deal with that right now. Please just go."

Casey nodded and left. He glanced at the coffee machine but decided he could try again later.

* * *

Casey slouched into the seat besides Tamara. "You ok?" She questioned slipping her hand over his knee.

"You should have seen her face Tamara, I hurt her /again/yet she was so good about it, it makes it that much harder." He sighed looking across at Tamara who leant in for a small kiss. " Can we not do this now, I just broke up with the mother of my child this isn't going to be a simple situation we can just fix by kissing!" Tamara pulled away again and Casey instantly felt guilty.

"Look I'm sorry, it's just…" Tamara cut him off. "It's okay, baby steps." Casey pulled her in for a hug, tucking herself into the booth of Angelo's.

Kyle stood at the bar looking at the couple feeling his blood boil, how the hell could Casey choose her over Sasha. "You've broken up with Sasha?" Kyle asked his voice clearly angry.

"None of your business Kyle." Casey snapped back.

"Actually since it's my niece or nephew she is carrying and you clearly don't seem to give a damn about her feelings. I would say that yes it is my business."

"Don't tell me I don't know how to handle Sasha."

"So you haven't broken her heart what 4 times already."

Casey moved to laugh himself at the boy behind her boy only stopping as Tamara grabbed his arms. " Casey he isn't worth it."

"You're right, but you better stay away from Sasha I mean it Kyle."

" Oh what so you don't want her but no one else can?"

"He has got a point squirt." Heath piped up from the back of the restaurant.

"What, you're on his side."

"Well as far as I can see Case you have been rejecting Sasha for desert girl here even though she has been there for you ever step of the way. Kyle here though has been there for her."

Casey couldn't believe what he had heard and took Tamara's hand leading her out of the restaurant.

"Now what do I do?" Kyle asked his brother who was smiling at him.

"You wait for her to come to you, you're a Braxton after all, and a riverboy, Sash does have a reputation for liking her River boys.


	11. Shes very lucky

Kyle headed along the beach his face breaking into a grin as he spotted Sasha laid out soaking up the sun. She looked positively gorgeous just laid out like that, so innocent and care like she was in a world where his brother hadn't been a total arse.

"Hey you!" Kyle called over to her, Sasha looked up and smiled as she noticed him making his way over. Right now he was the only person she could cope with seeing. Rolling over she stood up and Kyle's eyes instantly fell to her stomach, if he didn't know she was pregnant he wouldn't have noticed but she was starting to grow a delightful little bump on her tummy.

"You're showing." Kyle beamed and Sasha looked down rather panicked as her hands flew to her stomach.

"I didn't even realise what if people see?" Kyle pulled his black work t-shirt up over his head and handed it to her. She gratefully slipped it on and bit her lip looking at his chest. "How far along are you?"

"I'm about 17 weeks now I would say, I missed my 12 week scan so I'm going for one this afternoon. I was going to ask Casey to come but…" Kyle pulled her into his arms as her tears began and held her comfortingly.

Sasha sniffled slightly and wiped her eyes as she pulled away ever so slightly so she could look up at him. "I'm sorry you must be sick of my crying by now it's all I've done."

He laughed gently and shook his head stroking his thumbs along her cheek wiping the tears away. "I don't think I could ever get fed up of you."

"It's really hard to believe that you're the guy that kidnapped Casey." Sasha laughed softly as they hugged.

"Can I feel your bump?"

"What if people are watching it's going to be obvious what you're doing?"

"I'll stand behind you then it'll just look like we're hugging." He beamed and Sasha nodded. "Okay!"

The pair moved so they were facing the waves and Kyle wrapped his arms around his waist from behind resting his hands over his shirt. "What does it feel like?" She questioned Kyle who was stood grinning like an idiot.

"It's amazing, it's like tiny yet amazing and I can tell it's there. You feel!" Sasha slid her hand under Kyle's and felt the bump her own smile growing. "My bump." Kyle stayed silent thinking about how amazing this was when he suddenly remembered something Sasha had said earlier.

"You know if you don't want to go on your own today I'll go with you."

Sasha let out a small sigh of relief. "You will/ I wanted to ask I just didn't know how to."

"Not as if I haven't seen your belly before is it?" Kyle chuckled and Sasha leaned into him softly.

"You're the best!"

Sid watched on his face filled with mixed emotions, he had never seen anyone be quite so tender with his daughter yet he couldn't but help feel angry, what was it with his daughter and River boy's more specifically Braxton's.

Brax walked up behind him and looked at the scene, he was worried Kyle was going to push things with Sasha now she was single but watching them he couldn't help but smile.

"Dr Walker." The younger male nodded and smiled at him. "I uh just want to say, I trust Kyle with her. More than I trusted Casey. I just don't want you to worry."

"Brax it isn't my welfare I'm concerned about, it's hers. She had been through a lot lately and the worst of it is yet to come."

"With the baby and stuff I know, and you so you know I'm willing to help out however I can."

"Wait you knew?"

"Case is the dad, I was the first person he came to."

"Right of course, I'm guessing Kyle knows to."

Brax nodded. "Seriously doc, I won't let Sasha get hurt by my brothers again."

"Yes well I certainly hope not." Sid walked away leaving Brax alone to watch the giggling couple.

Kyle and the nurse sat in the scan room waiting for Sasha to come back from her urgent wee. Apparently pregnant women needed to pee a lot for some reason. The nurse looked across at Kyle and smiled softly. " She's lucky to have you around you know, dad's as young as you don't often come to these kind of things so she is a lucky girl indeed that you're sticking by her. "

"Oh I'm not…" Sasha walked through the door and Kyle didn't heave the heart to deny what the nurse had just said. Instead he looked at Sasha moving to stand beside her on the bed holding her hand as the gel was applied.

"What are you grinning at?" Sasha quizzed Kyle who was grinning at her like an idiot.

"Oh nothing, just thinking how special you are."

"And don't you forget it. "

"Impossible." The pair shut up as they looked towards the screen and heard the tiny heart beat coming from the machine.

"Here we are a perfectly little baby; here is your little bundle of joy." Little did they know the nurse was currently smiling at the pair of them and was refereeing to the baby as belong to both of them as they sat cooped up, Kyle on the edge of the bed the pair of them grinning at the screen, as far as she could tell they were a couple completely in love and were about to have a very loved baby if the expressions on their faces were anything to go by.


	12. Don't make me choose

Kyle and Sasha walked back through the door to the Braxton household to be greeted by Casey, Brax and Tamara who was just leaving apparently. Sasha looked away as the pair kissed, she may have been over the situation but it still hurt knowing how different things could have been if it wasn't for her.

"Humm Casey can I talk to you?" Sasha asked nervously as she held the scan photo in her hands.

"Sure Sash" Casey smiled and nodded in the direction of his room, purposely to wind Kyle up as by now he had guessed that Kyle had a crush on Sasha at the very least. Sasha sighed softly and headed into the bedroom.

"I uh have something for you." She handed the small square over, she had one, there was one for Case and then one to be passed around folks and Kyle currently had that one. "What is i.." Casey started his sentence but trailed off as he eyes looked at the tiny picture in front of him. "Sash… It's amazing." He looked at the little date on the bottom and frowned realising it was today's date.

"Hey Sash how come you didn't get me to go with you?"

"I thought you'd want to spend your time with Tamara before you went back in?" Sasha mumbled looking down at the floor. "And with everything that happened I thought you might not even want to be around me."

"Sash, you're my friend and having my baby of course I want to be around you. I'll come with you to the next one so you're not on your own. You must have been scared."

"Oh I wasn't on my own." Then it twigged in Casey's mind, Sasha had walked in with Kyle.

"Sasha please tell me you didn't go with /him/?"

Sasha looked across at him with a defiant look on her face as she refused to aim to please him all the time anymore. "I took Kyle."

"Why- Why would you do that Sasha? Do you hate me that much you would take /him/ to see my kid before me after everything?"

"I don't hate you Casey that's the point I STILL LOVE YOU EVEN AFTER EVERYTHING! Even after all the stuff you've put me through I still love you and I need Kyle because he is the only one who cares about me enough to actually notice there is something wrong now a days. Did you know I'm showing? I didn't notice he did! Because he isn't too wrapped up in his desert girl"

"Sas…" The black haired girl cut him off.

"No Casey, I am done being your beck and call girl. Kyle will be around whether you like it or not now you learn to accept that and you are more than welcome to be a part of this babies life because I want nothing more than for it to have its dad but if you make me choose it will be him Casey." The tall boy watched in shock as she stood in front of him tears welling up in her eyes .

* * *

Meanwhile Kyle sat in the living room his eyes glued in the direction Sasha had left with Casey. He hated to think that his little brother now had yet another chance to hurt her- as if he hadn't done that enough already and yet there was nothing he could do to prevent It from happening.

Brax watched on as Kyle sat there, he hadn't seen anyone this love struck than when… than when he had first met Charlie actually. Brax moved to sit next to his brother and nudged him over grinning. "You really like her don't ya?" The older brother questioned.

"Huh?" Kyle responded as he was dragged out of his gaze.

"Sasha, you like her a lot don't you mate?"

"No, I just don't want her getting hurt. Or stressed that is my niece or nephew."

"It's mine too but you don't see me acting like that with Sash."

"Well yea I hope not you're old and that would be weird."

"Yea alright mate !" Brax chuckled softly shaking his head "But you know what I mean." He watch Kyle physically wince as Sasha let the L word slip and rested a hand on his shoulder. "Kyle?"

"Yea?"

"If she really means that much to you don't give up on 'er alright? No matter how much she pushes you away you push right back and don't give up. I mean it, it ain't often women have /that/ effect on us Braxton boys so she must really mean something to ya."

Both boys looked up as the doors opened and a teary eyed Sasha came running out. Kyle instantly stood and opened his arms which the tall girl gladly buried herself in. She tucked her head into the nape of his shoulder as she sobbed. Kyle looked over his shoulder at Brax who gave him a knowing smile before moving to check on Casey.


	13. Was that so hard

Sasha was now about 6 months pregnant and there was no denying it to anyone. Her bump had caused a stir about a month back. Marylyn had been the first to notice and without realising what she was doing she had broadcast it to the whole diner.

The speculation about who the father was had been quite amusing in fact. The main suspect was of course Casey, the two had publicly dated and he was Braxton, they had their reputation. Kyle had also been a suspect, he had been spotted around the time when she and Casey had done the deed and with their new found closeness people didn't hesitate to pin the bump to him. A funny one was Xavier and perhaps Sasha was just a really late shower. The funniest one of all had to be Romeo, she had no clue who had started that one but apparently he was a possibility too, 'the amount of time him and Sasha spent alone, and after all everyone had urges.' She had heard /all/ the gossip.

Sasha being Sasha had of course set the record straight in a very public manner when Angelo's was just about at it's fullest.

_-Flashback- _

_The Walkers sat down in their seats at Angelo's everyone painfully aware of the stares the youngest member was receiving. "Sasha are you sure you want to do this, we can just get a take away and hide back home?" Dex offered his little sister getting a slap from April. _

_"Dex if she hides away now imagine what it's going to be like when the baby actually gets here." _

_Sasha sighed and sunk into her seat a little only smiling as Kyle made his way over. "You ready to order guys."_

_"I'll have..." Sasha began but Kyle was already writing. "Cheese pizza with a little peperoni, sprinkle of chicken and a nice thick crust." He spoke causing Sasha to grin even more and April and Indi- who had both learnt to love Kyle as much as Sasha did -to coo together over him._

_Sid coughed and looked up at Kyle." I'll have a lasagne please Kyle." The others all ordered and were in converse with each other when both Casey and Kyle returned together to deliver their large order. Things between the three were still off and although Sasha and Casey remained civil for the babies sake they were most definitely not ok. Both boys reached for Sashas meal causing a stir between everyone who was observing. Kyle backed away and Casey handed the last plate over. _

_As the boys retreated Sasha looked around, everyone was stirring at her speculating at who the dad was yet again. Pushing back her chair Sasha moved to stand on one of the booths her bump showing proudly as she stood before everyone. "Excuse me may I have your attention, well I already did anyway didn't I?" Sasha sighed as she held her stomach everyone watching her in utter shock. _

_"Now as much as I have loved hearing all your theories about my pregnancy I'm going to set you straight now then maybe you will all learn some manners and leave me alone. I am having a baby with Casey. Ok? He's the dad no we are not together but I'm fed up of you all judging me. Just get over it already."_

_The entire restaurant was watching Sasha a mix of emotions across their faces; Sid didn't know what to think. Casey was bright red because several were now also staring at him, Indi and April looked concerned and Dex looked highly amused Kyle was grinning proudly at his best friend as were Brax and Heath. _

_"Right you heard the poor bloody girl now you can carrying on your meal privately or get out." The eldest Braxton spoke up over the people. _

_Sasha sat back down smiling at everyone softly and tucked back into her meal again. She was sat down as she felt her phone buzz in her pocket. _

_-text- _

_Have I ever told you how epically amazing you are? Kyle x _

_Ps- The bump is looking good x_

* * *

Sasha wondered into the diner and slowed slightly as she spotted Tamara and Casey at the table she turned to the counter quickly ordering her coffee. Things were still of between everyone and she still felt a tiny pang of hurt when she saw the pair together. Grabbing her coffee Sasha was heading back out of the door when she heard her name.

"Sasha!" Tamara called causing the taller girl to stop slowly turning around. "Can we talk?" Tamara asked biting her lip as she looked up at Sasha.

"I really don't see why we would need to."

"Please Sasha."

"Fine okay, what do you want to talk about?"

"Everything?"

"That's a lot of things to talk about."

"I know but I think we really need to sort things out if not for our sake then for your babies, it's going to need both of its parent's."

Sasha nodded softly unsure of what to say.

"Why are we still fighting? I mean you and Kyle are clearly happy?"

"Me and Kyle aren't together."

"You're not?" Sasha shook her head and Tamara smiled softly .

"Huh, well Brax and Heath are always teasing him about you!"

"Why?" Sasha questioned an amused looked upon her face. "

"They just say he's in love with you and stuff."

"Me and Kyle are just friends."

"You sure that's how he see's it?" Sasha frowned softly at her question and decided on a quick subject change because she really couldn't answer that.

"You're actually kinda cool." Sasha admitted causing Tamara to chuckle a little.

"Yea you're not too bad either, I've been pestering Casey to man up and come and talk to you but he was pretty adamant you wouldn't want to see him."

Sasha shook her head in protest. "No, I wanted him around he is the dad after all I just figured he must have wanted to spend time with yo…" Sasha stopped her sentence as they baby kicked and grumbled slightly. "Geeze I swear this kid is going to be a football player."

" Oh you're having a little boy?" Tamara cooed stepping a little closer.

"No idea, I decided it would be more fun if I found out at the birth and have stuck to a nice neutral theme for everything I've bought so far." She noticed the look on Tamara's face and smiled a little. "Do you want to feel?"

"Can I?" The small girl beamed her excitement visible. "Sasha nodded slightly ad moved her own hands from the bump to make room for her.

"Friends?" Tamara asked quietly as she placed her hands on Sasha's bump.

"Friends." Sasha mirrored both girls grinning happily.

"Now we just have to sort the boys out." Tamara sighed, Sasha rolling her eyes as she agreed.

* * *

Brax stood on the balcony at Angelo's watching the two girls a happy smile on his face as he listened. Always was the girls who did the sensible things.

"Casey, Kyle!" Brax called into the restaurant beckoning both boys as by his watch they should have just arrived for work

"Brax we're about to start working ." Kyle protested.

"I'm your boss and I'm saying you're looking at this."

"Looking at what?" Casey piped up appearing at the opposite side of his eldest brother his eyes locking onto the scene.

"You see that?" Brax questioned both boys stunned into silence.

"What are they doing?" Casey mumbled Kyle looking in complete agreement with him for once.

"They are being adults and making up!" Brax stated looking between the pair. "So wanna tell me why the hell you two, who are brothers might I add, can't just man up and do the same."

"Well Tamara never kidnapped Sasha and tried to kill her." Casey snapped though his voice was quite as he was smart enough not to get cocky with Brax.

"No but she did steal her boyfriend and father of her baby which is almost as bad in girl world." Kyle piped up resulting in Brax trying to hide a grin as it was quite true.

"It's different and you know it Kyle."

"Look Casey how many times am I going to have to say I'm sorry."

"Sorry isn't going to cut it Kyle."

"Ok how about the fact I'm your brother and I've done nothing but look after and support Sasha whilst you haven't been able to."

"Kyle don't kid yourself you did that because you're in love with her not for me. "

"Maybe I had more than one motive but I made friends with Sash ultimately to try and make piece with you. I figured if she could grow to like me then maybe you could too."

Casey stayed silent as Brax backed away leaving them to sort things out. "Look Casey I'm not asking you to forget what I did ok? But I want you to forgive me, you guys are the only family I have left and I would really like to feel like I belong." Kyle turned to walk away and Casey caught his arm.

"I'm making no promises but baby steps, for my brothers and for Sasha and my baby since I'm pretty god dam sure no matter what I do you're going to be a big part of both of their lives." Kyle smiled at his brother softly and nodded.

"That's all I want man.

"And as for things with Sasha. Go for it, I know one thing about that girl down there and that is that Sasha is only as loyal as she is to you when she care's about some one. I'd say she likes you even if not quite as much as you like her."

Brax stepped back out grinning at the pair Heath behind him with the same smile. "Now was that really so hard?"


	14. What are we?

Kyle smiled at Sasha who was currently stood on the edge of the pier in her bikini posing for photos. They had recently started taking a photo a day and they were planning on creating a huge collection in a scrap book of this little baby's life.

Just watching her Kyle felt his heart ache, he had longed for her for months now and his affection was only growing each day he spent with her. "Sasha come on it's going to rain and you know I don't like you out in the weather when it's bad." Kyle groaned softly at her as she stuck her tongue out driving him just that little bit more insane.

The younger girl looked back at him across the pier the things Tamara had said playing on his mind. She wondered back over to him pulling on his jacket which she had taken to wearing a lot as it managed to cover her bump and not look ridiculous.

"Kyle can I ask you something?" Sasha asked keeping her tone neutral although she was really quite nervous.

"Sash you can ask me anything you know that?"

"Do you like me?"

Her words froze the boy instantly, now that wasn't a question he was expecting her to ask at all, every part of him wanted to scream yes at her but he had his reputation to uphold so despite his thundering heart beat Kyle kept his cool.

"What makes you ask that?"

"Tamara.

"Oh yea and what would she know?"

"She said Brax and that tease you about me? Just wondering if there was any truth behind it?"

"What would you do if there was?"

"Is that you're way of saying there is?"

"Is that you're way of saying you want something to be there?"

"Kyle!" Sasha snapped slapping his arm.

"What?!"

"Will you please just answer my question?"

"Fine…" He looked at his feet. "Maybe I kinda like you."

"Say that again."

"Sasha I just said it once are you trying to humiliate me?"

"I'm pregnant you have to do as I say, now say it again so I can hear you!"

"Fine you impossible girl I like you!"

Sasha stood smiling at him her head tilted slightly. "Why didn't you just say something?"

"Oh yea I'm going to pour my heart out to a girl who is hung up on my kid brother and having his baby."

"Kyle I was over Casey weeks ago."

"You were, but why have you been moping then?"

"Because I might like someone else and I'm not sure how he would feel about dating his brother baby mamma."

Kyle stood staring at Sash his face a picture of confusion. He was pretty god dam sure she wasn't talking about Brax because that would be way weird, as would it be if she was talking about heath considering he was with Bianca, Casey was the dad so that only left him.

"Is that you're way of telling me you like me?"

"Is that you're way of saying you're glad I like you?"

"Can we not do this again?" Kyle asked stepping closer to her.

Sasha copied his movement so they were stood as close as possible with her bump. "Not do what?"

"You are impossible you know that?"

"You're the idiot that likes me!"

"Yea well, you like me to."

"What can I say I'm a sucker for a loos…" Sensing she was about to call him a looser Kyle leaned down and pressed his lips to hers, she was shocked but happily warmed to the kiss moving her hands to his shoulders.

Heath stood on the grass banking watching his little brother and couldn't help the huge grin which formed on his face. "Woo get in there Kyle!" Heath shouted causing the kissing couple to blush, Sasha burying her face in Kyle's shoulder.

"Heath bugger off!" Kyle bantered back.

"All I'm going to say is, the Braxton charm ruled again just as I told you it would kid!"

* * *

Kyle sat on the sofa at the Walkers house watching the TV, whatever soppy movie Sash and Indi had put on. He glanced across at Romeo who was looking just about as bored as he was which was quite amusing considering both girls were now tucked up against their partners sleeping.

"So I'm guessing you two are a thing?" Romeo questioned, he hadn't noticed the change in attitude and affection between the pair during the movie.

"I uh, guess you could say that yea." Kyle smiled gently looking down at her sleeping, her hand wrapped with his on her stomach. Romeo looked at his face and knew Kyle's feelings for Sasha weren't artificial but then again he hadn't thought Casey could hurt her so bad either.

"Look man I like you ok? You're the unit me and Dex needed to stand up to the girls and make it equal but I see Sasha as my little sister and I don't want her getting hurt."

"I get it trust me I do, I know I've made mistakes but I wouldn't, I just couldn't hurt Sasha. But aren't I supposed to get this talk of her dad?" Kyle teased softly causing the blonde to laugh lightly.

"Well tough luck then because you're probably going to get it from Dex too!" Both of them laughed softly before simultaneously groaning at the love scene on the movie.

"Why are we watching this?" Kyle asked his face twisted in disgust.

"Because Indi has the remote in her hands and she will know if I try and change it." Romeo whined softly, Kyle sniggering at him.

"Romeo…?" Kyle questioned in a tone of voice that peaked Romeos curiosity.

"Yea?" He replied quietly as he played with his wife's hair.

"Does this mean we're friends? Only I don't really have a lot here in Summer bay."

"We can be friends man just don't go kidnapping any more of my friends." Romeo joked lightly smiling at the Braxton he never thought he would like.


	15. I'm asking for a chance

/ apologies if my updates are off guys having bad trouble twitch my connection at the minuet!

Kyle crept out of Sasha room cringing slightly was floor look boards creaked n beneath his feet, all he and Sasha had odometer was sleep but he knew that her dad wouldn't see it that way and he had been warned by Brax to okay it nice with Dr Walker as he had done a lot for the family or something like that. he froze as he noticed a bedroom door open and internally cursed under his breath As he noticed the doctor appear.

Sid glanced sat Kyle with a raised brow, this boy may have been tender with his daughter but that didn't mean he approved of him spending the night. He crossed his arms across his chest and raised a brow at the boy. " I'm correct in assuming you spent the night yes?"

Kyle nodded." Yes sir." Sid sighed.

"Look Kyle I know you care about Sasha but with everything she's been through I don't..." Kyle stopped him well aware of what he was about to here.

" Dr Walker with all due respect I know what I'm walking into. I'm not some school boy who is confused, I've held Sasha's hair countless times you may not know it but I've spent many nights awake with her when she couldn't sleep. I care about Sash more than I have ever cared about a girl before, so much so I'm pretty sure I'm in love with her. I know you're worried about her but I intent to look after her and her baby when it comes along. I may be a Braxton but I am not my brothers and I would really like a chance to just prove myself to you sir."

" Yea dad I mean its not like he can get her pregnant or anything." Dex piped up as he walked out into the hall way passing through with his usual cheery grin.

"Kyle you are still so young and being a parent is a full time job you can't just walk away when it gets hard." Sid spoke, his tone for voice warning.

"I know that, but there's casey too. And I know Sasha will be an amazing mum."

"Next time you spend the night will you please just ask? And I may be letting you off but you have some trust yo earn Kyle Braxton."

The younger boy nodded heading out of the door with his smile. " Dad if I were you I'd stop going to sleep, you're getting into a habit of finding your daughter dating Braxton's when you wake up- maybe we should keep an eye on Indi, Brax is single."

"Dexter." The eldest Walker growled softly before heading to get ready for work.

* * *

Sasha leant against her bedroom door with an uncontrollable smile on her face, having heard everything Kyle had said she was pretty sure she was going to burst with happiness.

-text-

I heard everything you big softy, I love you too. X

Sash laid out on her bed happily readIng Kyle's reply when she felt her sheets become very wet. No this couldn't be happening now, she had 6 weeks left yet.

"DAD!" Sasha screamed as tears began to stream down her face.


	16. For one girl and her baby

_ "DAD!" Sasha screamed as tears began to stream down her face._

Sid stood in the kitchen pouring coffee, nearly dropping the hot liquid as he heard his daughter's terrified screams. Dropping everything in his hands Sid turned rushing to Sasha's room.

"Sasha what is it what's wrong" He questioned running to her side. Seeing her tears made his own heart lurch. Indi and Romeo were now also stood in the door way, Indi becoming more distressed as Sasha panted trying to talk through her crying.

"Sasha what is it?" She pleaded leaning into Romeo.

"I think my waters have broken dad." The youngest Walker sobbed uncontrollably moving to stand. Sid and Romeo rushed to her side supporting her, both knowing Sasha still had 6 weeks before she was suppose to give birth and that any extra stress wouldn't help her or the baby at all right now.

"Indi I need you to go and get the car and bring it as close to the door as you can. Dexter I want you to pack me a bag for your sister quickly whilst Romeo and I get her in the car. Sasha you are going to be ok, I promise." Sid ordered holding his youngest daughter close.

The family sprang into action all moving in opposite directions trying to get Sasha to the hospital as quickly as they could. "Dad is my baby going to be ok?" Sasha asked quietly as they slowly walked out to the car.

"It's got Walker and Braxton blood running through its blood it's going to be the toughest baby going Sasha." Sid comforted though he did have doubt's having seen the health problems which came with many premature babies.

Tamara pulled up and seeing the events unfolding as people arrived outside her own panic began to rise in her chest. "Sasha what's going on?" She asked concerned as she had only just made a friend she really didn't want to lose her now.

"My waters broke."

"But you're not due yet!"

"I know that Tamara!" Sasha snapped climbing slowly into the car.

"Is there anything I can do?"

"Get Casey and Kyle at the hospital for me?"

Tamara nodded, that she could do. "We'll all meet you there. Although I may end up with more than two Braxton's you know what they're like." She smiled before disappearing Sasha laughing gently in agreement.

"Right let's go." Sid spoke up as the family climbed into the car heading to the hospital.

* * *

Tamara rushed into the Braxton household short of breath and clearly worked up. "CASEY!KYLE!." The small girl called, Brax rounded the corner from the kitchen, Kyle quickly appearing from his room.  
"Tamara what's wrong?" Brax asked just before Kyle.

"It's Sasha, where's Casey she's gone into labour!" Tamara rushed out short of breath from her hurrying.

Kyle immediately made for the door not even stopping for further instructions. "Casey is at the beach surfing with Heath, you go and get them and I'll go with Kyle."

Tamara nodded wordlessly as the Braxton's left and she headed to the beach to find Casey.

* * *

Casey and Heath sat on their surf boards messing around both of them unaware of the building number of missed calls on their phones.

"So you ready to be a dada mate?" Heath asked smiling at his brother.

"I'm not going to lie I'm shitting myself but I figure if you can do it then I can right." Heath chuckled and shoved him playfully before noticing Tamara running for them.

"What have you done now?" Heath questioned leaving Casey puzzled until he pointed to his fast approaching girlfriend.

"Casey what are you doing don't you answer your phone!" Tamara snapped causing Heath to snigger slightly.

"Im sorry we were surfing." Casey replied paddling in aware of Heath chanting 'whipped' behind him.

"Well if you've finished /surfing/ Sasha has just gone into labour!"

"WHAT?" He answered jogging out of the water. "She isn't due yet!" He whimpered slightly as Heath followed him to the water.

"Well that babies coming now let's go!" Tamara ordered as they all rushed to the hospital.

"Where's Kyle?" Casey asked suddenly thinking about it. "Already on his way with Brax, I went to yours first."

Both brothers nodded simultaneously rushing ahead causing Tamara to coo slightly, all 4 brothers acted hard and yet hear they were rushing to the hospital for one girl and her baby.


	17. You can only take one of them

/Small teaser / filler chapter just because I'm mean more tomorrow. As always Read and Review!

Kyle crashed through the door, Brax not far behind him. Spotting Sid he dashed over immediately, only his brother's hands stopping him from crashing into the doctor. "Where is she?" He asked clearly out of breath.

Sid pointed to the room which held his children currently. "Listen Kyle she is nearly there where is Casey?" He questioned concerned the baby's father wasn't here.

"Tamara is getting him he should be here any second." He panted desperate to get to Sasha

"Kyle you need to calm down and listen to me. Sasha is 6 weeks early, you're going to need to be there for her if something goes wrong with that baby. Please don't walk in that room if you're not ready for that commitment."

"Sid he's…" Brax began but Kyle shut him down and looked at Sid his face strong.

"I've told you already sir, I'm not going anywhere." Kyle spoke quietly and slowly he turned to walk into Sasha's room.

She looked like utter shit to everyone else but to Kyle she was still; beautiful. "Hey you." He whispered softly ads he rushed to her side pressing a kiss to her lips.

"Hey." Sasha replied weakly slipping her hands into his as she felt another contraction come along. "Oh god!" She groaned Kyle's already heightened panic rising a little more.

"What, what happened?" He asked worriedly.

"She just had a contraction, She will be having plenty more so don't freak out on us." Spoke Dexter from the corner of the room but he was quickly ushered out of the room by Indi and Romeo sensing the couple should be left alone.

"Are you ready?" He asked her quietly holding her.

"Ready as I'll ever be."

"I love you, you're so brave." Kyle mumbled dorkily causing Sasha to fake gag.

"Gezz, I'm only having a baby. Don't go soppy on me now!" Teased Sasha, the pair of them laughing.

* * *

Heath and Casey came crashing around the same corner that Brax and Kyle had both also nearly knocking Sid over. 'They're going to be the death of me.' Sid thought to himself but he couldn't help but smile at how supportive they were all being of his daughter.

Wordlessly he pointed to Sasha's room and the two of them set of being stopped by Brax. "Woah boy's calm down." Brax chuckled as Casey brushed past into the room.

Seeing Kyle and Sasha so close he felt a pang of… regret. He supposed that he wasn't about the have this baby with Sasha as a couple but regardless he wanted to be there.

"Hey guys, Sasha how you doing?" He asked taking her spare hand sitting on the opposite side of the bed to Kyle.

"I'm ok, just these contractions are getting closer and closer. Apparently I'm having a very quick labour." She smiled weakly at them as the doctor strode in.

"Ok Sasha, It's time to have his baby." He looked at both boys and frowned.

"Sasha you can only take one of them into the delivery room with you. Who's it going to be?" He questioned leaving the young girl in a serious dilemma as both families watched on to see which decision she would make.


	18. You have a

Sasha looked back and forth between the two boys who were currently staring at each other. How the hell was she going to choose between them, she had very good reasons for wanting them both present and she had no idea how she could only take one.

"Please can't they both just come?" Sasha pleaded up at the doctor her face filled with desperation. The doctor simply shook her head. Moving to stand besides Sid slightly confused as to who the boys even were.

"Why does Sasha have two boys here?" He asked quietly trying to refrain from sounding judgemental as he didn't know the situation but it was a little hard especially when he knew Sasha was still so young being quite close to Sid.

"Well you see…" Sid began understanding the confusion. "The one on the right is Sasha's boyfriend and the one on the left is the baby's dad." Sid explained gaining a nod.

"And the real drama is… they're brothers!" Dex piped up from the back of the group causing Romeo, Heath and Brax to chuckle slightly whilst the others all appeared less than impressed.

"I'm glad you find it funny Dex!" Indi scolded her brother slapping his arm.

"Hey, excuse me but these three laughed too!"

"Well Romeo is my husband and they're scary so I'm not slapping any of them am I? Just the instigator!"

Casey and Kyle looked across from one another as they tried to figure out what to do.

"I'M GOING IN." The boys spoke almost simultaneously causing Sasha to groan even more.

"Fine, you go." They spoke, again at the same time as one another.

Kyle looked down at Sasha who was visibly stressed and he wanted this to be as easy for her as possible. He knelt besides her pressing his lips to hers tenderly as he stroked her cheek.

"Casey needs to be in here, this is his sprog. But fi this ever happens it better be me." Kyle joked playfully, despite the hint of seriousness in his voice.

Casey watched him and felt instantly bad seeing how much Sasha clearly wanted him to stay but he knew it would just be the same had he left. He glanced at Kyle as he moved to leave and pulled him into a brotherly hug. "Thank you." Casey mumbled into his shoulder as everyone watched on shocked, they knew the two had been making up but it seemed what Kyle had done had only cemented their brotherly bond even more.

"You look after her." Kyle warned before moving to stand between Brax and Heath as Sasha and Casey disappeared down the hall way.

"I'm proud of you buddy." Heath smiled pulling Kyle into a very friendly hug.

"Yea that was cool mate." Romeo told his new friend his tone proud.

"Thank you Kyle… For making it easier for her." Sid spoke finally smiling at him before following to check on Sasha leaving the two families in the halls waiting on the news of how the little baby would be.

* * *

"This, This is your entire fault, you and your cute little Braxton smirk!" Sasha snapped at Casey as he tried to get her to calm down. The midwife watched them and tried not to smirk, it wasn't an uncommon occurrence for those types of reactions when women were giving birth but Sasha's just seemed funnier as this 6ft well-built giant seemed genuinely scared of the girl's threats at this point.

"Sasha you are actually going to break me hand!" Casey protested as she gripped even harder. "Come on Sasha you just need to push a little more!"

"I am pushing! Casey god dam it will you just shut up!"

"Right Sasha…" The doctor spoke rather more clam than Casey. "Just one more push and were done."

With one final push Sasha screamed and groaned as she felt the instant relief. Casey kissed her forehead looking down at her smiling. "You did it Sasha you broke my bones but you did it!"

Their heads spun as they heard the cries of their new born both of them breaking into a grin. The nurse spun holding a tiny baby in her hands. "Congratulations, you've got a little boy." Sasha reached up and took the baby in her hands.

"He's perfect." Casey whispered.

"He is 6 pounds and 2 ounce, I would like to do a check on with him being so early but he sure seems like a fighter. " The new parents smiled down at him.

"Hey you…" Sasha cooed through her tears.

"What do you want to call him Sasha?"

"Felix, after my little brother. Felix Rocco Braxton? What do you think?"

/ the question is both for you guys and Casey! Please review!


	19. It will get eaiser

_"Felix, after my little brother. Felix Rocco Braxton? What do you think?"_

Casey looked down at Sasha unable to stop smiling, this moment just seemed perfect and he didn't ever want it to stop. Stroking his thumb over her cheek he nodded slowly. "Sash I think it's perfect." He mumbled the others in the room watching them little to their knowledge. This may have only been the baby's father and Sasha may have had a boyfriend but the doctor couldn't miss the fact there was something between these two and it was only being amplified with the birth of Felix.

"You think Heath and Bianca will be ok with it?"

"I know Heath will love it and I'm pretty sure Bianca will too." Casey smiled, placing his finger in the baby's tiny hand feeling his own emotions turn into tears as he gripped ever so slightly his finger still too small to even wrap around his finger.

"God he's perfect." Casey mumbled for the second time. "Can I hold him?" He asked, gently moving to cradle him in his arms as Sasha nodded her heart lurching ever so slightly at the sight of Casey holding him.

"Shall I go and get the others?" The doctor asked both parents nodding not really paying much attention to him as they held they fawned over Felix.

Kyle stood in the waiting room pacing back and forth biting his thumb nail as he wondered about what was going on in the room. "I wonder how she is."

"I'm sure she's fine mate, this is Sasha were talking about." Romeo assured him holding his shoulder firmly before pointing to the oncoming doctor.

"How is she, how's the baby what's going on?" Kyle rambled rushing to him being pulled back by Brax so Sid could get in.

"How are they?" He asked his voice filled with concern.

"Both Sasha and the baby are fine, despite being 6 weeks early that baby is a fighter and I se no immediate health risks though I will be doing a full assement on him shortly."

"So can we go and see her?" Indi asked excitedly, rushing off followed by Dex, Tamara, Kyle and Heath who was more excited than he was letting on. Bianca, who had arrived along with Natalie, Romeo, Sid, and Brax, followed entering the already crammed room circling the bed like everyone else had done, Kyle closest to the bed as she wanted to be by Sasha.

Sasha and Casey laughed together as they all came piling in Casey perching on the bed next to Sash Felix still in his arms.

"Go on bud, what's he called?" Brax encouraged avoiding the cooing girls in the room.

"Well Bianca, Heath we hope you are ok with this but we've named him Felix after her little brother and his middle name is Rocco. So we will always have a reminder of the little guy who couldn't stay with us long. So it's Felix Rocco Braxton."

Heath made his way over and pulled him into a hug careful not to squish the baby. "It's perfect mate." He mumbled into his ear, Bianca nodding in agreement though she was now crying, Natalie comforting her.

"Right let me see!" Indi squealed being the first of many to insist a quick hold including all three Braxton's.

* * *

After everyone's initial greeting people began to fade and soon it was just Kyle and Tamara left although they weren't getting much attention as the parents seemed too wrapped up in each other and their baby to noticed them.

"It will get easier won't it?" Tamara asked looking up at Kyle.

"What will?"

"Watching them together like that, because with Felix around it's going to be a perm ant thing."

Kyle wrapped his arm around her shoulder and sighed as they watched on. "I sure as hell hope so Tam, because it's bloody weird."


	20. Tell me what Sash

/Sorry for my lack of updates, I've been ill and my internet is still playing up so please bear with me!

Brax held the tiny infant in his arms a goofy smile on his face. He wasn't use to babies yet he was becoming quite taken with his new little nephew just as he had with Rocco. "You're a little fighter aren't you champ? Definitely got Braxton blood in you." Brax mumbled to the sleeping baby. He couldn't believe he was the oldest of all 3… no 4 brothers and yet he was still kid less… maybe he wouldn't be if… no he couldn't think like that.

"Tell you what don't tell your dad I said this but since I'm a better surfer when you grow up I'll teach you how to surf, how does that sound little fella?" Brax laughed gently unaware of the watching eyes.

Kyle watched his older brother and smiled softly before he entered to interrupt. "You're really good with him; you got any hidden sprogs I don't know about?" Kyle questioned though his tone was playful.

"None that I'm aware of, how about you? You beat me to the punch too?"

"Nope, not that I'm aware of anyway, Where's Sash?" "

"She and Case just went to get some lunch. She hasn't left this room yet. You could probably catch them if you want?" Kyle shook his head and Brax didn't fail to notice the look of hurt upon his face.

"You know they won't be like that forever don't you?" Brax asked his little brother who frowned.

"Like what?"

"Kyle, come on. You wanted me to treat you like a brother so don't shut me out."

"I just can't help but think if I hadn't done what I did they would be a happy family right now."

"No, Casey would be in prison and Sasha wouldn't have you. She is still /your/ girlfriend you know."

"Yea but, her and Casey are just like glued at the hip or something. It's driving me a little crazy and Tamara too."

"It'll wear of I promise. Now want to hold this little one?"

"You sure you looked pretty comfy with him there!" Teased Kyle.

"Tell anyone about that and I may just have to kill you."

"Do you want kids?"

"I thought I might with one girl."

"Who?"

"Her name was Charlie."

"You guy's broke up?"

"I'll tell you another day."

* * *

"I can't believe they let me have a week out. I was so scared I would be gone and something would go wrong." Casey laughed as he sat opposite Sasha was dressed in her pj's and Casey's hoody.

"I know it's kinda awesome. But I promise I will tape everything for you and that way you will miss nothing. Hopefully you will be around for most things though. And you'll defiantely be here when I need you for actual boy things."

"What are we going to do about the living arrangement's I mean I want to be there whilst I'm out."

"Well no offence but I don't think my dad is going to let you live with us."

"Probably not, why don't you move into our's?"

"You want me to live with 4 Braxton's?"

"5 actually Felix counts too now."

"Well that's true but where exactly am I going to fit. I can't be sharing if I have Felix with me?"

"Well, I'm only there half of the time so you could have my room and I'll share with Kyle I suppose."

"You're really going to share?"

"Turns out he's not that bad you know."

"Oh really?" Sasha asked her brow raised.

"Shut up, so do we have a deal?"

"I think so now we just need to tell my dad. "

"Tell me what Sash?" Came Sid's voice from over Casey's shoulder both teens sinking into their seats.


End file.
